


All Treat, No Trick

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: James disappeared up the dorm steps, and Sirius stopped looking challengingly at Lily. "Wanna help me prank James?" He asked her easily.A grand display of pranking, and secondary mischief among the chaos.





	All Treat, No Trick

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! this is my favourite holiday, so i _had_ to write a thematic fic for it. The ending is a bit shoddy, but as they say, that's life, eh?

    "This is the best Halloween prank we've ever come up with," James declared in a low, proud voice as he charmed a dark common room window to look like an acromantula was lurking outside it.

    Sirius looked at him from across the room where he was turning walls black and mouldy and grinned. "I think you might be right, Prongs."

    "Oh, I just can't get these buttons to turn into bats," Peter groaned, shaking his wand in desperate frustration at the small black buttons.

    "It's like this, Wormtail," Remus said. He flicked his wand easily and the half-dozen buttons turned at once into bats with fuzzy bodies and leathery wings. They hopped about for a moment, trying to figure themselves out, and then flew moodily up to the rafters to hang upside down and sleep. "I still don't know that I approve of this," Remus said in a very prefect-y tone.

    "But?" Sirius prompted him.

    Remus smiled lightly and said, "but this is looking pretty cool."

    "Yes!" James whispered victoriously, pumping the air once with his fist.

    "Welcome to the dark side, Moony," Sirius said with a solemn smile. He then flicked his wand towards the ceiling, and an ugly spidering crack grew out from where it joined the wall.

    James suddenly grinned mischievously and crossed the room, nudging Sirius' shoulder on the way by. Sirius watched in amusement as James walked over and cast a charm that covered the entrance to the girls' dormitories in spider webs.

    "Brilliant!" Peter exclaimed.

    "A very nice touch," Sirius agreed.

    "I certainly don't approve of that," Remus said.

    "C'mon, Moons, it's Halloween, perfect time for tricks!" James said.

    Remus just shook his head, but a slight smile was visible on his lips. "Alright, which of you lot is gonna help me levitate the furniture?"

    James and Sirius both broke into huge grins. "That's the spirit!" James crowed.

    "Stellar idea, mate," Sirius said proudly.

    The three of them worked their way around the room, levitating furniture at various heights. Some armchairs hovered only a few inches off the floor, others feet; one sofa ended up crooked, one end hovering higher than the other. Sirius took the initiative to flip a couple of tables and use a sticking charm to affix their legs to the ceiling. While they worked, Peter went about casting some thick cobwebs into corners and turning patches of the carpet unpleasantly bog-damp.

    "Nice touches, Wormtail," James said as he levitated the last chair into the air. Peter grinned at the praise. "Now," James said, looking around with glee at their work, "who's doing the fog charm?"

    "I've got it," Sirius said easily. He muttered an incantation and fog began to pour rapidly from the tip of his wand, sinking and settling on the floor like a thick, grounded cloud. It spread out to the edges of the room, obscuring vision of the carpet. Once it looked perfectly ominous, Sirius nixed the charm and stowed his wand.

    "Perfect," James breathed, grinning around at the room and his friends.

    Sirius joined him in admiring their work, throwing an arm over James' shoulders. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, pretending to wipe a tear from underneath his eye.

    "Amazing job, you guys," Peter gushed.

    "You too, Wormtail," Remus said, nudging Peter's shoulder. "Now, where'd you leave the bog puddles?"

    Peter's eyes widened a bit. "Oh no, I'm not sure."

    Sirius snorted. "Well then, you lead the way back to the dorm. If you step in any, the rest of us can avoid them."

    Peter took his task to heart, and he was lucky enough to only step on one of the less-soggy bits of sodden carpet. Up in the dorm, the four friends let loose their laughter as they talked about and imagined their fellow students waking up to the new and improved common room.

  
    Sirius and James were the first of the four awake the next morning, as they only ever were when days held promise of excitement. They dressed and scampered down to the common room in a hurry, and immediately they burst out laughing.

    The room was in a state of confused chaos. First years were looking shocked and awed, clearly trying to figure out if this was par for the course on Halloween; some girls from all years were looking panicked at the mouldy walls and cracked ceiling; every few feet someone would squeal as they stepped, evidently having stepped in a bog puddle. One fourth year boy looked near tears as he stared fretfully at the acromantula window.

    James clutched onto Sirius' shoulder as they howled with laughter. Sirius actually had to hold James up to keep him from collapsing when a fifth year girl tried to climb into a chair a foot off the ground and ended up bowling over the back of it and resurfacing from the fog with her hair dripping bog water and an immensely horrified look on her face.

    Their amusement was both dampened and amplified when Lily Evans marched over, picking bits of cobweb out of her hair.

    "Ah, you know what they say about early risers, Evans," James said soberly.

    "That they're in danger of walking into massive spiderwebs?" Sirius questioned him, and the displeased look Lily adopted was enough to get them devolving into mad laughter again.

    "You two think you're so clever, don't you?"

    "I mean, yeah," Sirius told her, which earned him a withering look.

    "Well, let's be fair, Evans, it does take a bit of brains to come up with something like this," James said, grinning at her.

    "Well in that case, it couldn't've been you two," Lily said innocently.

    "Come on, don't be like that!" James said, mock-dejected.

    "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to Professor McGonagall about this," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

    "Because you want to go down for breakfast just as badly as we do," James said with a grin.

    Lily huffed. "I'd rather see you two in the trouble you deserve than go to breakfast."

    "Are you sure about that?" Sirius asked. "Your loudly-growling stomach says otherwise."

    Lily glared at him, but rolled her eyes and said, "fine, Black. You'd both better clean this up right after lessons, or I _will_  go to McGonagall."

    "Yes, sir!" Sirius said, saluting Lily. She gave him a bland look, to which he grinned.

    "Shit!" James said suddenly. "I forgot my wand, I'll be right back." He disappeared up the dorm steps, and Sirius stopped looking challengingly at Lily.

    "Wanna help me prank James?" He asked her easily.

    "Why would I want to do that?"

    "Because it'll be hilarious," Sirius said, and then, when she looked unimpressed, added, "and it'll be at his expense."

    Lily raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

    Sirius grinned and leaned a bit closer to quickly whisper his plans to her.

    When he pulled back, Lily looked cautiously interested. "I'm highly skeptical of your motives," she said. "But I'm in."

    Sirius grinned.

    Not a moment later, James came back down the stairs and said, "got it."

    "Hey, Potter," Lily said, "close your eyes."

    James' eyes widened and he asked, "why would I do that?" He looked at Sirius as though he might know, but Sirius just shrugged cluelessly.

    "Because I want to give you something," Lily said.

    James looked even further surprised and confused. "Is this a trick?" He asked, and then smirked slightly. "Or a treat?"

    "Close your eyes and you'll find out."

    James still looked wary, but he eventually shut his eyes.

    "Perfect, now don't peak," Lily said, and then she took a silent step to the side.

    Sirius, with equal stealth, moved into her place, and then, careful not to laugh, he leaned in and kissed James.

    James gasped in surprise, and then he started kissing back, which surprised Sirius in turn. He hadn't really thought that part through, that if James thought Lily was kissing him, of course he wouldn't just pull back, but hey, James' lips were soft and his hand had moved up to Sirius' neck, so Sirius just went with it. They didn't kiss for too long, but long enough that James looked thoroughly bewildered when they parted and he opened his eyes.

    Sirius grinned, laughing a little, and he said, "what do you know? It was a trick."

    James removed his hand from Sirius' neck and smacked his arm, but it was in good humour. "I can't believe you arseholes actually just teamed up to prank me!"

    Lily cackled, and Sirius continued to grin in amusement.

    "Consider us even for this nightmare," Lily said, gesturing to the common room at large. "See you at breakfast," she added before backing up a step and then turning and heading to the portrait hole.

    Sirius' quiet laughter halted when James said, "I knew it was you."

    "How?" Sirius asked.

    "Because Evans smells like girly perfume and you smell like mountain air," James said.

    Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Mountain air?"

    "Yeah," James said. "That, and you've got a good four inches on her."

    Sirius snorted. "If you knew it was me, why'd you kiss back?"

    "Why'd you kiss me in the first place?" James countered.

    "Halloween prank, mate."

    "Just a Halloween prank, then?" James asked, sounding like he didn't believe Sirius in the slightest.

    "Well, I suppose I wanted to do it, a bit," Sirius admitted.

    James gave him an easy smile. "Alright, then that's why I kissed you back."

    "Interesting development," Sirius said, returning James' smile.

    "Wanna do it again?" James asked. "All treat, no trick, this time?"

    Sirius' smile grew into a grin. "Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading, and have a happy halloween!


End file.
